


Glamping

by theweird1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anniversary, M/M, Talking about sex but no actual sex, glamping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweird1/pseuds/theweird1
Summary: Alec loved being out in nature. He had since he was a child, his whole family would take two weeks off in the summer, just after summer vacation started and disconnect in the woods. It was some of his fondest memories. Now trying to get his big city boyfriend to go camping was another story.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 14
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Glamping

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HM500 over on the HuntersMoon discord.  
> Prompt: [A Roaring Fire ](https://unsplash.com/photos/xqV9QdGOSas)Not beta'd, but enjoy.

Alec loved being out in nature. He had since he was a child, his whole family would take two weeks off in the summer, just after summer vacation started and disconnect in the woods. It was some of his fondest memories. Now trying to get his big city boyfriend to go camping was another story.

Magnus had always lived in New York City; he had never stepped out into nature. Well other than a casual walk in Central Park, but for some reason on their third anniversary he agreed to camping, but he had some restrictions. They were not sleeping in a tent, he had to have an air mattress, and plenty of bug spray. They also had to be near some bathroom facility. In other words, not Alec’s type of camping.

But he could do this. Alec rented an RV equipped with a bathroom and tiny kitchen. Magnus seemed to like it enough and that next weekend they were off. Alec made sure to pick a spot in the RV park that was more along the woods than among people. First order of business was to set up the RV. Simple enough, the rises came out of the sides so they could level the vehicle. Next Alec built a fire and got marshmallows to roast. Magnus needed a little bit of coaxing to get out the RV for the smores.

“Bugs-”

“I have these candles lit that keep bugs away. It will be fine.” Giving in Magnus, dressed in the most designer lumberjack fashion ever, stepped off the RV and down to the little fire. It was not that far into fall, the nights were still warm, but getting cooler as the days went on. Alec handed Magnus a metal skewer with a fluffy white marshmallow in the end. His first attempt burned the poor sugar beyond recognition. The second faired a bit better until it fell off into the fire. Alec stepped in and helped his boyfriend get a perfect smore. 

They ate and traded chocolate kisses until all that was left was kisses. They wiped their hands off with a wet towel and Alec was going to start putting out the fire. 

“Not just yet.” Magnus said standing up from his chair and walking over to Alec’s. It was not an easy fit but they made it work, legs on either side of Alec and a lap full of cute, horny boyfriend. “I think you might have changed my mind, _Alexander_.” Said in Alec’s ear, with a purr. “We might have to try this again.” 

“I brought a tent and an air mattress...” Magnus leaned back to look into beautiful hazel eyes. 

“Do you really want everyone to hear me as I fuck myself upon your perfect cock?” A brow raised and Alec groaned. 

“Next time we do real camping in the woods where no one else is.”

“Sounds good, now let go inside so we properly celebrate three wonderful years together. I brought plenty of lube.”


End file.
